Male Sheargrub
Male Sheargrubs (ウジンコ♂) can easily be distinguished from Female Sheargrubs by their dark purple color and large mandibles. Unlike the females, which are believed to largely scavenge dead Pikmin, Male Sheargrubs are predatory and extremely aggressive, and will attack Captains and Pikmin when the opportunity presents itself. Sheargrubs have lost both their legs and wings in an odd twist of evolution, and have adapted to life spent mostly underground. In Pikmin, they spawn in certain areas and will swarm your Pikmin. Sheargrubs, both male and female, will deconstruct any nearby stick bridges, which makes defeating these pesky creatures soon after landing a top priority to avoid having to rebuild them. In Pikmin, these bugs are completely invulnerable while they're chomping down on a Pikmin except when a Pikmin is tossed directly on top of it. This was fixed in Pikmin 2, allowing players to kill them even if they have a Pikmin in their grasp. These creatures are also related to the Shearwig. Notes Ship Log Note that there is only one entry for both male and female. "Today I've learned something new about these creatures' behavioral patterns. They are very vexing bugs - they chew apart the bridges that the Pikmin build! All the effort the Pikmin went to... I must watch for these pests." Reel Notes "Males of this species are purple and have an armored head." Olimar's Notes "This specimen is a male sheargrub. Having lost both legs and wings, the male burrows into the soil and waits to ambush small creatures that pass by. This beast's mandibles can be dangerous, making creatures such as Pikmin easy prey." Louie's Notes "Spread several specimens in the bottom of a casserole dish and layer with sliced avocado. Bake until the meat is choice and the cheese is lusciously browned." Nintendo Player's Guide "Although they are among the weakest of enemies that can cause any harm, Male Sheargrubs will attack and devour your Pikmin if you don't instruct your troops to fight back. When your army is suprised by the surfacing creatures, use the C Stick to swarm them." ''Pikmin 3 Prima Guide'' "These burrowing creatures spend most of their time underground, showing themselves only when a potential meal wanders by. When Male Sheargrubs emerge from the ground, they use their pincers to tear through their unfortunate prey. When you encounter a group of Male Sheargrubs, retreat to a safe distance and throw one Pikmin directly onto each enemy. During prolonged battles, Male Sheargrubs will shake their attackers by burrowing underground. Don't let your guard down until you're sure the area is clear of enemies." ''Hey! Pikmin'' Creature Log "This earthbound creature gave up its wings and legs to live in the dirt. It only comes out to defend its territory. I still can't figure out if it's shy or if it's desperately seeking attention." Battle Strategy ''Pikmin'' The species is relatively weak compared to most other creatures, but if one happens to get a hold of a Pikmin, it is invincible to swarming until the Pikmin dies. If a single Pikmin is thrown onto the Sheargrub's back, it will die instantly, and the Pikmin will be saved. Attack with Olimar if possible, but be careful, as a bite deals massive damage. If there is water nearby, like in The Forest of Hope, lead them into the water. Since they cannot fly, and will keep following Olimar, they will drown. ''Pikmin 2'' The Male Sheargrub's mysterious invincibility is no longer present here, making them incredibly easy to kill. Simply swarm with a group of Pikmin and they'll have no chance. Same as in Pikmin, if there is a body of water nearby, lead them in and drown them. ''Pikmin 3'' Swarming this small beast is effective since they have the same traits as they did in Pikmin 2. If not, then throwing Pikmin on top of the Sheargrub is recomended. ''Hey! Pikmin'' Male Sheagrubs die in one hit, like many enemies in this game. They tend to come out of the ground with very short notice, so be on the lookout for them. They can even come from above and drop down on your Pikmin. If one drops from above, throw a Pikmin at it before it lands, and it will die without harming your Pikmin. Gallery Male Sheargrub.png|A high quality screenshot of a few Male Sheargrubs. 163.png|Two Male Sheargrubs. Reel19 Sheargrub.png|Male Sheargrubs as they appear in the Creature Montage. Normal sheargrub-male.jpg|Male Sheargrub IMG_0530.JPG|A Male Sheargrub as it appears in the Hey! Pikmin Creature Log. IMG_0531.JPG|A Male Sheargrub in Sector 1-3; Mushroom Valley. WVW69kpYBVU-DJMb8p.jpg|Male Sheargrub, Sector 3-Area C; Springpetal Cave WVW69krWcdgzLJnYis.jpg|A Male Sheargrub about to be crushed by a rock. Trivia *Using an Action Replay to access a model test menu in Pikmin, the Male Sheargrub's code name is "kabejuiB". *Their role as killers is shared with Bulborb Larva in Pikmin 2. Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Hole of Heroes Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Forest Navel Category:The Final Trial Category:Awakening Wood Category:Mandiblards Category:Hole of Beasts Category:White Flower Garden Category:Snagret Hole Category:Glutton's Kitchen Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Twilight Hollow Category:Mission Mode Category:2-Player Battle Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Louie's notes Category:Hey! Pikmin enemies Category:Canon